fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
|kanji = Kain Doresurā |rōmaji = 恵山レスラー |affiliation = Fairy Tail |weapons = }} Kain Dressler '(恵山レスラー, ''Kain Doresurā) is a human from the city of Trivia situated in Libero. Though he is not capable of using magic he is still usually considered a mage. Appearance Kain appears as a short teenager with a tanned skin complexion. He possesses several physical characteristics that Yuma also has such as the yellow eyes and spiked crimson hair. He has a very lean and muscular physique which is constantly hidden beneath his usually baggy clothing. Kain has a very unamusing appearance and often appears to not be paying attention, he sometimes has a gormless look on his face. He is often wearing different outfits but he is most often seen in wearing a white headband, especially when he is in the kitchen. He may causally wear a white tank top with black trim and dark green cargo shorts with a belt and sandals. He may wear a black sports jacket with black pants and black shoes with a white t shirt underneath. When he was training with Dante Caliban he wore a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt was a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reached just passed his elbows. The under shirt, was baggy as well, but the sleeves stopped at the elbows. He wore red pants, that look similar to what a samurai might wear. The pants were loose and had to be held up with a belt, which was also red. He carried two regular sized sheathed katana on his person under the belt. He also wore a dark scarf around his neck. Personality Driven by an absolute desire to become strong , Kain's work ethic is well established from his first appearance. He is a tough and wilful person, evident by his dedication to training. It is almost impossible to get under his skin, he does not care if people insult him. He is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, he is able into a deep sleep during conversations and often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. He had a tendency to turn up late even the in the most dire of circumstances. Often enough Kain is very indifferent, even the most powerful opponents do not intimidate him, and even in the heat of battle he is usually not taking things seriously. Like when he learnt that Zander Grayfall was an S-Rank member from the widely feared Dark Guild, Torched Heaven he did not seem to care in the slightest. He will almost always let his opponents rant and boast before quickly beating them. Though he likes to fool around and mess with his opponents a little, he knows when it is time to get serious. He loves to fight powerful opponents but more often than not is disappointed in his frequently easy victories. He has a tendency to overreact and make stupid faces when surprised. Due to his friendly nature, tenacity, empathy, unique charisma and strength Kain is a very easy person to like and makes friends easily. Kain inspires those around him with his admirable attitude, amazing power and sense of right and wrong. Kain has shown to be capable of being quit shrewd and tactiful, being able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Relationships Because of his qualities, achievements and strength Kain has built up many strong relationships with many people Trivia Carsten Krieger Though Kain and Carsten were good friends growing up - sharing many qualities like their desire to serve in the military and their tremendous work ethics and determination. However because of Kain's departure from the Kingdom, there is a huge void between them now and Carsten despises him for deserting and thinks of him as a traitor. Yuma Other Dante Caliban History Kain was born in the districts outside the main part of Trivia, his mother was killed by bandits, he was put into an orphanage were he later met Carsten Krieger. Abilities Kain is incapable of amassing enough etherano to implore magic spells, despite this he is a very powerful individual, being greatly respected by incredibly powerful mage's like Yuma. Due to his short stature, unassuming appearance and lack of ability to use magic spells, Kain is constantly underestimated by his opponents. Through immense perseverance and hard work Kain has acquired incredible power and is a match for the most skilled of opponents. Kain is powerful enough to defeat powerful S-Rank opponents like Bartholemw Tiger and Zander Grayfall with apparent ease. Physical Abilities Kain has spent many years training and building his body and as a result has by the age of 18 gained physical prowess matched by very few others, his abilities are attributed to his immense work ethic. '''Inhuman Strength: No doubt Kain's most valuable asset, he is unbelievably physically strong and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding his body size and stature. He is strong enough to be able to pulverise massive boulders with ease and rip through walls of earth made by Jura Neekis using just his bare hands. His punches are powerful enough to knock powerful opponents out cold and launch them great distances. His strength is such that he was able to decapitate a 15m Giant with a single punch and send the head flying. His kick's can shatter ribs easily and he can lift heavy loads with ease and hurl massive objects great distances. Though he cannot fly he can use his immense strength to leap tremendous heights and distances. Immense Speed: Even without the use of his magic, Kain is capable of moving at incredible speeds, he is so fast that people often assume he is using someform of Teleportation Magic to travel quickly. Kain was physically fast enough to repetively intercept Racer even when the latter was using his Speed Magic and still remain indiffrent to the effects of his magic which atered others perceptions of time to make it seem he was traveling at incredible speeds. He was fast enough to move from right in front of Ray and Sly to just behind them and then tap them both on the shoulder before anybody realized Alex had actually moved (in the middle of an arena with thousands of people spectating). He is fast enough to be able to match Bartholomew Tiger, who is renowned for being fast, blow for blow without missing a beat. His movements were so swift even with his Eye of Perception, Bartholomew struggled to keep up with him and eventually was outpaced. He can cross great distances in the blink of an eye and catch even the most spatially aware opponents of guard. He is fast enough to be able to run up a mountain side and run across water. After he was teleported an unknown distance into a magic cage by Azazel Morningstar, he returned in just a few of seconds. He is so fast he can create afterimage's in his wake. Immense Agility and Reflex: Kain is incredibly nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, or in some instances, throwing back knives, arrows and similar projectiles. Kain's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks even at close range Immense Durability and Stamina: One of Kain's defining traits is his extreme level of physical durability. He possesses an incredibly high pain tolerance which coupled with his stamina enables him to fight for long periods of time while taking immense punishment. Kain has incredible physical might, being able to easily withstand the attacks of several mages high-level mages and an S-Class with little damage despite them occurring one after another with very little rest in between. Kain has fought many powerful adversaries but he has never been tired out during these instances despite the grievous wounds and immense pressure he put's his body through to fight at the highest level. Enhanced Senses: Kain has exceptional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky and smell food which was being kept in a heavily hidden location. He is also very adept at sensing magic power, being able to gauge the extent of someone's magic reserves and estimate somebodies magic based of the feel their magic gives off. He has what could be considered a sixth sense, he can sense hostile intent and because of his considerable reflexes and speed he can dodge attacks he hasn't even seen. Other Abilities Powerful Aura: Though Kain is incapable of using magic, and as a result has no magical presence of any form, he does however posses a eerie aura that speaks of great confidence and ability, though this goes unnoticed by the majority of people and only the most powerful and skilled individuals can sense it. Resistance to Magic: Kain has displayed a good of resistance to magic power. He was unhindered when Bartholomew Tiger used his Gravity Magic to try and crush him under the pressure, despite the fact that this magic was powerful enough to bring several high A-Class Mages to their knees and completely flatten the surrounding building's. He broke free from a powerful ice spell used by Kiyone to freeze him solid, in just a couple seconds and shrugged of Zander Grayfall flexing his considerably dense magic power like it was nothing. Ways of Combat Weapon's Specialist: Kain is extremely well-versed in the use of multiple weapon's including kunai, kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs, nunchaku and others. He is particularly skilled with a sword and is skilled enough with one to be considered a threat to their sword user's. His style revolves around the principles of Iaidō, drawing and slicing his opponents with sharp and precise strikes. His physical abilities further compliment his skill with a sword making him an incredibly unique and unpredictable swordsman to fight against. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hand-to-hand combat is Kain's bread and butter and his favourite approach to a combat situation, he almost never uses anything else to fight. Kain is incredibly experienced and skilled in the use of multiple martial arts, which he implents into his fighting style. His style is formless and as such he can alter it to suit his opponents style. Equipment Wakizashi: Occasionally Kain is seen carrying a Wakizashi. Quotes Quotes by Kain Quotes about Kain Trivia * Kain's surname, Dressler, is german like most of the names of people residing in Libero. *Kains's favourite thing to eat is BBQ ribs and pork, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite foods are sushi and eggs. *Kain's favourite things to do are train and cook.